Dance off
by Jeem
Summary: Secret Santa (2013) present for thewalkingbell on Tumblr. - AU! Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako as hip hop dancers. Asami is new and doesn't quite know the rules; she violates the most important one. Korra explains the rules, but there are consequences when you violate them.


This was my Secret Santa (2013) gift for thewalkingbell on Tumblr, she wanted Korrasami as hiphop dancers. But I'll admit, it was quite a challenge. Since I know practically nothing about hip hop (dancing) x.x So I hope I've done at least an 'okay' job…

I want to thank my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess for beta-reading again! ;D

Enjoy! c:

* * *

The vibe in the club was feeling great, music was blasting from the speakers, and this was practically her home. She loved the place and was there almost every night, every night she could, Korra would be there. Everyone knew her, every time she arrived people would welcome her enthusiastically; the night didn't really start until she walked in.

"Korra!" one of her friends greeted her, a pat on her shoulder made her look up.

"Hey Mako," she replied and looked around. "Where's Bo?"

"Bolin is showing his moves to some girl again," Mako answered and rolled his eyes. Korra frowned and punched Mako in the upper arm. "Ow, what was _that _for?"

"Your attitude, dude. Seriously, give the guy some credit, would you? He's the youngest, so take it easy on him," Korra said, she loved Bolin like a brother, but Mako could be insensitive sometimes. Bolin wasn't as good as her and Mako, but to her that didn't matter. At least the boy _tried_, which often had the result of girls thinking of Bolin as 'cute' and nothing more.

"Oh come on, Korra." But as Korra shot her friend a look, he decided to say nothing more. He knew better than to get into a discussion with her, right now it was time to back off a little. "Anyway, have you seen the new one already?" Mako changed the subject.

"Which new one? Mako, there are new ones every _month_."

"Well, the new chick. She seems to be pretty good."

"No, guess I haven't. But she's probably not as good as I am," Korra said and laughed, she practically _owned_ this place, no girl was better than her. Korra threw her hand up and gestured the barman for two drinks, he already knew what she wanted. Same as always, they knew _exactly_ when she drank what. It saved her so much time, leaving more time for dancing, the thing she loved doing most.

"No offence, Korra. You know how I think about you, but… She is _really_ good…" Korra turned her head and looked at Mako in disbelief.

"Oh, alright. You can order your drink yourself, Mako," Korra snapped, took her drink from the barman and took the other with her for Bolin. She heard Mako groan, but decided not to pay any attention to him.

.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted her and Korra smiled as she handed him his drink. "Thanks, you're the best, Korra." he smiled at her and took the drink from her, never stopping moving. There _was_ a girl in front of him, almost grinding against him. Korra looked at it, kinda surprised. But then she shot her friend a big smile and winked at him.

"Good job, kiddo," she mouthed and Bolin grinned, proud of himself. Korra started dancing too, but nothing special, just warming up a little. Showing off would be time enough for, later.

"And Korra is stealing the show again," Bolin said with a playful sigh, making Korra look at him with a chuckle.

"This is just warming up, Bo. You know that, besides, I wouldn't dare to. The girl is too cute to scare off." The girl looked up at Korra and smiled.

"I'm not scared off _that _easily anyway, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'd be stupid to let _this_ cutie walk away," she said and Korra smiled.

"Good, you won't regret it."

.

That was when the music suddenly changed and a spot was turned on, the other lights got dimmed. "What the…?"

"Korra, doesn't this always happen after you've done your thing?" Bolin asked, just as confused as Korra was. She nodded, confirming that Bolin was right about that. Which is what made it so odd.

"Must be another newbie, let's see who it is and tell 'em the rules of this place," she handed Bolin her now empty glass and walked towards the spot. People moved away as they noticed that it was Korra, making room for her. Because people _knew_, everyone _knew_. You couldn't just come in and claim the first dance just like that, you had to earn it, just like Korra had.

As Korra reached the front row of the circle, she stopped. There was a girl dancing, pitch black hair dancing like waves on a bared, pale back. She wore a dark green top that left her back exposed, fastened in the neck, flowing on the bottom of the shirt, which ended in an elastic band. Three quarter semi-baggy pants low on her hips, showing a little of her pale skin, with unfamiliar sneakers, unlike most people here, she wore sneakers nobody else wore. Korra wasn't even able to figure out the brand.

It was true, that girl really _could _dance… Korra lost herself in it, completely mesmerized by the new girl's body which was moving as fluid as if it was water. She used moves Korra was completely unfamiliar with, never seen before. The girl certainly wasn't from around there; she was different from everybody else. Not just because of the clothes she wore or the fact that she had no idea about the rules that counted here, her dancing style was… different, in a good way.

"So, you're just gonna let her take over the place like that?" someone asked Korra and Korra shrugged the person's hand off of her shoulder; pulled back from her thoughts into reality.

"Of course not," Korra snapped and refocused. Nobody, no matter how pretty or good the person was, would take over Korra's place without consequences. She walked towards the new girl, interrupting the dance and making everyone around them hold their breath. Korra just stood with her arms crossed over her chest, until the girl looked at her and stopped moving.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl asked, obviously completely unaware of who Korra was. Korra snorted and stood a little straighter now. The girl raised an eyebrow and mimicked Korra's stance, crossing her arms over her chest, which Korra noticed to have a cleavage that was quite… distracting.

"Actually, I think you're the one who needs some help. Listen, you can't just come in here like that and claim the first dance. There are _rules _in this place and you just violated one of them, you know."

"Well, sorry, I guess? I didn't mean to cause trouble or anything, I'm new and I—"

"So I figured. It was pretty obvious to be honest. How did you get here, anyway? Who brought you?" The girl raised her eyebrows, then frowned, confused.

"Nobody brought me, I just walked in myself. Look, I was just looking for a nice place with good music where I could do my thing and this club happened to—"

"Did you move around here?"

"Yeah, Rotan block. And could you please stop interrupting me all the time? Like I said, I had no intentions to cause trouble." Korra narrowed her eyes and looked into the girl's eyes; green. She was being honest, so Korra gave her a little nod.

"Okay, sorry about that. But anyway, I can't just let you walk away like that. If I do, it'd be chaos here in no time." The girl nodded, understanding what Korra meant. "So, I say; Dance off."

"Fine, if that's what it takes to not get me kicked out, I'll accept and participate in a dance off. But let me _properly _introduce myself first; I'm Asami, Asami Sato," she said and held out her hand, Korra looked at it with raised eyebrows. The girl was weird, so formal. Korra shrugged and shook the girl's hand once.

"Korra," Korra said and stepped back, trying not to stare at Asami too much; which wasn't easy. "Okay Sato, rules of the dance off. No interrupting the other the first minute, after that; no interrupting until after thirty seconds. When you do, it has to be flowingly; no sudden different style. And no unnecessary touching, like pushing or shoving. Finally; no repeating of moves twice, no screwing up and full body on the floor means the other wins."

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'd say; let's do this," Asami said and Korra threw her hand up in the air. Sudden silence. Korra threw up four fingers, then two, followed by five. The crowd roared, as most of them knew which song was chosen, Korra grinned and spread her arms out towards Asami.

"Ladies first," Korra said with a smirk, Asami shrugged and got ready. "May the best win…" The music started and the girl was obviously taken by surprise at the style of it, for a moment Korra thought she'd give up already. She was proven wrong two seconds later, as Asami started to move in a way which surprised Korra. She could see the new girl practically shout '1-0' with just the look she shot at Korra, but Korra wasn't even close to finished yet. If this _Asami_ thought she'd win _this _easily, she was gonna get a surprise; nobody won against Korra so easily.

.

The girl's body was mesmerizing, moving in ways Korra had never seen before and didn't dare to try, Asami was lithe, very flexible. Clearly Korra wasn't the only one who noticed that Asami's dancing style was very different, people were unfamiliar with the moves and started booing at the new girl. At this, Korra turned around; facing the crowd behind her and made a hand gesture and immediately stopping the booing. She didn't tolerate behavior like that in her club, no matter how weird or 'bad' someone was, nobody would be booed in Korra's presence.

"That body can move…" Korra mumbled to herself, an approving grin tugging at her lips. It had been a while since she had been challenged like this, finally some worthy competition. Korra stretched her arms, intertwined her own fingers; palms facing Asami, then got ready to jump in and take over. Asami made a move that was as good as perfect for it and Korra took the opportunity with both hands. It seemed to surprise Asami and Korra flashed a grin, which was answered with a wink and impressed grin at Korra.

This was one of Korra's songs; she could dance to this one with her eyes closed if she needed to. The crowd was cheering and clapping; from the corner of her eye Korra saw both Mako and Bolin with the girl cheering for her, as always. She wouldn't let her friends down, they knew that, but cheered her on anyway.

Korra's eyes never left Asami's, it was a way to intimidate the other, but it didn't work with Asami. The new girl didn't look intimidated, _at all_, instead she smiled appreciatively at Korra, which confused the tan brunette. After a minute, Asami winked at Korra and made her move, smoothly.

.

She didn't want to admit it, but Korra was slightly panting; it'd been three songs already and the dance off was still going. The crowd was feeling the tension, even though it wasn't tension in a negative way. Korra glanced at Asami and saw a slight layer of sweat covering the pale skin, black hairs sticking to the girl's forehead and also slightly panting. Just when Korra wanted to steal the next move, she saw Asami making a mistake. The entire crowd was cheering, roaring. But Korra just stared at the new girl. That was a _bad _mistake, _too_ bad; it looked like Asami had done it on purpose. She tried, but Korra couldn't figure it out; she couldn't wrap her head around it. She'd watched Asami long enough to notice that the mistake had obviously been made on purpose, but why?

"Yeah! You did it, Korra!" Bolin cheered enthusiastically and swung his arms around Korra's shoulders, congratulating her. She answered the hug, still not completely in the present with her mind. But then she shook her head, making herself stop thinking about it, for now.

"Great job," Mako said and patted her on the back, between Korra's shoulder blades. Korra turned towards her other friend and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry Mako, about earlier… You were right; she _really_ is good, _really_ good." But Mako waved it away, gesturing it was alright, making Korra smile at him and waved towards the bar with five fingers in the air. As one of the girls from the bar arrived with five drinks, Korra looked at Asami and gestured her to join them.

"Congratulations," Asami said and winked at Korra. "That was really cool, has been a while since I've had to actually put up some effort," she continued and took the drink Korra handed her, gratefully.

"Same here, it's been a while since a dance off was _this_ intense! And girl, you've got some cur— Moves, I mean," Korra corrected herself, embarrassed about the slip up she threw her drink back and drunk it all at once. Asami snickered and laid the palm of her hand just above Korra's elbow, then winked teasingly as she caught Korra's eyes. Korra gulped and stuttered, her cheeks blushing a deeper pink.

"Yeah, I don't know about you two, but I'm on the floor. Come on, brother, show your girl some moves!" Mako said and grabbed Bolin by the upper arm, shooting Korra a look over his shoulder. 'Go for it!' he mouthed and Korra threw her hands up at him, as if offended. The truth was that she felt exposed; apparently Mako had caught her looking at Asami in a different way. When Mako also _smirked_ at her, Korra had the urge to get to him and punch him in the arm, _hard_.

.

"So, I just wanted to apologize properly… I really didn't mean to—"

"Stop it, okay? It's me who should apologize, I was pretty… rude. Sorry about that," Korra interrupted and stared down, hand rubbing her neck awkwardly. "But, please _do_ tell me; why?" Asami stared at Korra, trying to look as if she didn't know what Korra was talking about. Korra didn't buy it; she knew that Asami was well aware of what Korra meant.

"Oh, alright. I just, I didn't want you to dislike me even more. So I screwed up so you'd win. Satisfied?" Asami rushed and Korra just stared for a few moments.

"No, actually I'm not. Because it means I didn't win fairly; you could've won, couldn't you?" Asami sighed and nodded. "You didn't give your all." It wasn't a question, they both knew the answer; because Asami _didn't _gave her all. Probably not even close…

"Please don't hate me...?" Asami asked, head bowed down. Korra sighed and brushed her index finger under Asami's chin, making the girl look up again.

"I don't think I could hate someone with such moves and looks…" Korra whispered honestly, feeling her cheeks burn. She noticed Asami coming closer, closing the distance between them. A shiver went through Korra's body as she felt Asami's lips brush her ear shell.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed the… _view_," Asami whispered with a soft and light giggle, causing Korra's skin to tingle and get covered in goose bumps. "But you haven't seen anything yet…" she continued and grinned.

Korra smirked at the words; she liked the image that filled her mind right now. It promised to be a long night, filled with lots of dancing. But Korra would make sure there wouldn't be much space in between them, which Asami seemed to agree on.


End file.
